


Falling Out of Debt (And Possibly Life)

by SkyVulpes



Series: Creative Writing Things That I Shan't Share With Those That Know Me [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned School Buildings Ain't Kept In Good Shape, All of them are mine, Bad Decisions, OCs - Freeform, Or just decide for yourselves, Parkour, Sort of Debts, Take a Vote I Guess?, but like, falling, high school freshman so idk what tf im doing, maybe death, maybe not, writing prompts, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyVulpes/pseuds/SkyVulpes
Summary: This Is not what Dee had in mind for a debt owed to the twins.But hey, falling isn't the worst way to almost die.(Or fully die. Honestly I'm taking votes.)
Series: Creative Writing Things That I Shan't Share With Those That Know Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662907
Kudos: 2





	Falling Out of Debt (And Possibly Life)

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yes. This one was one that we had to write as a POV of the opposite gender to 'break the stereotypes of boys and girls' and I'm just sitting in the corner panicking because like damn bitch way to put me on the spot as a nonbinary and then she's like 'but it'll be fine, all of you just need to put yourself into the mindset of a boy' and I'm like HOLD UP NOW-  
> FUCK THE GENDER BINARY.

_This is not what I expected when they said they needed help_ , he thought, staring at the twins.

The twins who are currently wearing matching expressions of viscous glee, along with a few other friends who got roped into the situation. Dee rubbed his face.

“And you want me to do this why?”

“Because it’ll be fun!” They chimed in unison. “And besides-” Dylan starts.

“-You already owe us for that one time where you needed-”

“Alright!” Dee snaps, a blush spreading rapidly across his face, “Let’s just… get this over with.”

“Knew you’d see it our way, Dee!” They chorus.

As he walks over to where Quinn and Pat are sitting, he misses the quick glance between the twins. Quinn peers at him through his round glasses, which are gradually sliding down his face as he refuses to avert his gaze from Dee, who’s gotten much more uncomfortable now that he’s staring at the rafters in the old gym that’s been abandoned since the new school was built. He glances around at the graffitied walls with a grimace.

“You are aware that you can back out at any time, yes?” 

He huffs out a breath, making his bangs flutter. “Yeah, Quinn. But,” he walks over to the wall corner and softly thunks his head against it before turning to grin ruefully at his friend. “They’re right. I do owe them.”

“Then ask if you could do something else.”

“Dude. They know where I live.”

“Oh. Yeah.” He tilts his head, considering. “Carry on then.” 

Dee turns back to see the twins giggling and messing with a phone before holding it up and grinning to give the ‘go ahead.’ He stares at them flatly before he mutters, “If I die, neither of you are allowed to come to my funeral.”

“Duly noted!” Daniel trills back. 

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Pat adds cheerfully, despite the glimmer of worry in his eyes.

He grumbles again before kicking off the wall and scrabbles at the uneven bricking, making it up ten feet before his luck runs out and an old brick crumbles in his hand. He lurches back, with a quiet whisper of “oh shit,” which almost seemed to ricochet through his mind. 

A gasp. A scream. A crack. A starburst of pain spiderwebbing across his entire body. And then… 

Nothing.


End file.
